tktmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leg Cancer Show Ever
Leg Cancer Show Ever is the 9th episode of Season 6 of The Koopatroopaman Show. Synopsis Koopatroopaman gets in trouble when he threatens to beat up Angrybirdguy after school. Plot The episode begins with Koopatroopaman doing his presentation of leg cancer awareness, which Angrybirdguy mocks. Mr. Diggers does nothing to stop him, having completely given up trying to control him. When Angrybirdguy continues provoking Koopatroopaman after class, he threatens to beat him up after school. Worried he might get beaten up and called a "noob" by his peers, Angrybirdguy tries to apologize to Koopatroopaman. However, he refuses to reconcile unless Angrybirdguy apologizes publicly. He pulls her aside into a janitor's closet and tries to call off the fight with apologies, bribery, and desperate claims. Koopatroopaman then angrily tells him that there is nothing he can do to stop the fight and threatens "I will shove your butt down your throat and make you eat your shorts!". He painfully chokes down his shorts in an attempt to appease him, but this only disgusts and angers him. Growing more desperate, he tries to convince Lucasbross to talk him out of it, lying to Lucasbross (and his peers) that he's trying to get out of it (pausing briefly to choke the shorts up and then nonchalantly pull it from his throat, muttering "Oh, that's where I put those."). When Lucasbross says he can't do anything, Angrybirdguy angrily calls him a dirty idiot and runs away. At the end of the day, Felipebross complains that he'll miss the fight due to detention. Hearing this, Angrybirdguy runs and produces a egg on Mr Diggers' desk, earning him a detention and a ticket out of the fight. During detention with Mr. Joseph, Angrybirdguy meets Gree Guy, Bryan Guy and Keithy Guy, who tell him there are rumors that he got detention to dodge the fight. He says he pooped a egg on Mr. Diggers' desk because he is "hardcore", and Koopatroopaman tells Angrybirdguy through the window that the fight has been rescheduled for tomorrow morning. Later, Koopatroopaman is called downstairs by his angry roommates, where he incredulously finds Angrybirdguy in his living room, sobbing into his brother's blouse and stating that he is being threatened and bullied at school. Koopatroopaman is reprimanded by his roommates and forced to promise he won't fight Angrybirdguy. As his roommates apologize to Angrybirdguy, he taunts Koopatroopaman while the guys' backs are turned, confirming that he was really faking. The next morning, when Koopatroopaman refuses to fight, Angrybirdguy continues provoking him, knowing he is safe. Angrybirdguy revels in this victory and reads a "report" in class about leg cancer, laughing along the way and telling corny leg cancer related jokes. Koopatroopaman loses her temper and nearly fights him in class when he is called to the office by Principal Pal. Koopatroopaman believes that he's in trouble, but when he arrives, Michael congratulates her on raising awareness for Leg Cancer and then tells his that she has heard that Koopatroopaman is planning to fight Angrybirdguy for making fun of it. However, Koopatroopaman informs him that there will not be a fight to which Michael replies "Oh no?" She then reveals to Koopatroopaman that he is a breast cancer survivor, and that he personally learned that cancer is "pure dangerous" and cannot be reasoned with, and that one must risk everything fighting the "fat little lump" before it takes everything. Koopatroopaman quickly catches on, realizing that the principal is not talking about cancer, but telling him that he has to fight Angrybirdguy, regardless of the consequences. Meanwhile at Angrybirdguy's house, he was permentaly grounded by parents for making jokes on Koopatroopaman's Leg Cancer report and he admits what he has done. Trivia *This is the 2nd time that Koopatroopaman has been mean, the first was The Acrimony of Koopatroopaman. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Koopatroopaman